Das Bend
by LindenMae
Summary: Oktoberfest themed oneshot. Sokka and Zuko have a little too much fun at a popular Earth Kingdom festival. Rated M for drunken groping. Zukka.


_This is just a fun little Oktoberfest themed one shot in honor of my favorite month! Super fluffy Zukka with a dash of drunken groping! Also, even though I make no reference to it in the story, it's set two years post series so that Sokka and Zuko can drink legally because in the Earth Kingdom the drinking age is eighteen, so says I._

_If anyone feels that I butchered the true spirit of Oktoberfest then I am truly sorry. I also have no idea why I decided it should be an Earth Kingdom festival._

_I do not own ATLA or Oktoberfest, though I do celebrate it profusely._

"This is the _best _festival ever. Ever! How come we've never done this before? Oh man, this is great." The young Water Tribe Warrior threw his arms around the shoulders of the two people nearest to him. He only laughed when amber liquid sloshed out of the mug that he was holding, thoroughly soaking the sleeve of his little sister's tunic.

"Sokka! Ugh. You're so lucky I'm a waterbender. If I had to walk around smelling like beer for the rest of the day..." She grumbled as she pulled the liquid from her clothing and deposited it back into her brother's glass.

"Oh lighten up Katara. Have a drink. Enjoy the festivities! Just look, even Zuko's got a smile on his face!"

He gestured with his head to his other side where he had the pale firebender in an awkward headlock. Katara glared at her brother, ignoring the halfhearted attempt at a smile that _was _gracing Zuko's face. Zuko vainly tried to take a swig of his beer as they walked, frowning when Sokka jostled him, sloshing beer in his face. He elbowed the Water Tribesman and tried to pull away so that he could drink in peace, but Sokka only tightened his grip without even glancing his way.

"Look, Sokka, I understand that you're having fun but the rest of us aren't exactly old enough to drink," she gestured to the two younger members of the group. "And since that seems to be the major theme of this whole festival, I think that we should find something else to do."

"Pshhh, party pooper. There's plenty to do here besides drink."

"That's true Katara. It's a cultural festival. A celebration of the Earth Kingdom and all it stands for." Aang piped up, not exactly eager to be forced out of the fun.

"Yep. Beer and dirt. That's what we're all about. Didn't you know, Sugarqueen?" Toph deadpanned, shuffling her feet behind Aang.

"Ha. _Ha_. C'mon you two. There's gotta be something for us to do somewhere in this great big _cultural festival._" She shot another glare of reproach at her brother and a warning glare at Zuko, before ducking out from under Sokka's arm.

"Aww you could take the fun out of anything, Katara. Go on, go find something that you little kiddies can do. Maybe there's a petting zoo somewhere. "

He didn't notice the murderous look on the young waterbender's face but Zuko did.

"Sokka, shut up!" He hissed, his head still lodged uncomfortably under Sokka's arm.

"Or maybe a face painting stand! You could get cute little animals painted on your cheeks! "

"Sokka!" Zuko growled this time. He was sure that if Katara had been a firebender there would be smoke coming out of her nose. He really, really didn't want to end up suffering too just because Sokka was an idiot who refused to let go of him. He struggled as hard as he could to get out from under Sokka's arm but he never had a chance.

A menacing growl escaped Katara's throat as she took a minor waterbending stance. Zuko watched in despair as the liquid in both his and Sokka's mugs floated into the air and splashed down on top of Sokka's head.

"Try not to make yourself look too stupid today, Sokka. Watch him, Zuko." A satisfied smirk sat smugly on her lips as she began walking away from the two boys, Toph and Aang following reluctantly behind her.

"Aw man, my beer."

"Not just _your _beer."

"We need more beer."

"Yea... Would you _please_ let me go? You're getting me all wet."

Sokka looked down at the firebender in confusion, surprised that he was still holding his friend. He laughed and released his hold, already looking around for the closest beverage tent.

"Right, now, to the beer."

"You're paying."

"What? Why?" Sokka began whining as an amber droplet slipped down his face. Zuko slid him a sideways glance that would have withered his spirits if they hadn't been buoyed by the alcohol. "Alright fine. This round's on me."

He grabbed Zuko's upper arm and dragged him over to the nearest tent, determined to refill his cup before his buzz began wearing off. They found a small table towards the back of the makeshift tavern and planted themselves, eagerly scouring the crowd for the waitress.

After an embarrassing display of drunken flirtation on Sokka's part and a series of stinging face palms on Zuko's their glasses were filled and Sokka was obviously oggling the young woman's rear as she walked away. Zuko took a long swig to numb the growing headache that he'd given himself and tried valiantly to resist the urge to light Sokka's sleeve on fire.

"Man, I cannot believe that we've never been here before. This is _amazing._" Sokka returned to his earlier praise once the waitress was out of sight, waving around his refreshed beer and switching his focus to the dancers on the stage. He stared openmouthed, silently betting that he could master those moves easily.

"No, you couldn't. You'd fall flat on your face."

Okay, maybe he'd said that out loud.

"Ye of so little faith! _I_ am a warrior."

"Which is like dancing how?"

"I would think that you of all people would understand the connection. What's that firebending form you do everyday called again?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed into a glare and he slammed his mug down on the wooden table, beer sloshing over the edges.

"It's not a dance!"

"Fine, fine. Don't get so worked up. I'm just saying that fighting requires you to be light on your feet and nimble, like a feather."

"A feather? You're an idiot."

"Alright, maybe more like... Momo!"

"You have nowhere near the same level of agility as Momo. I have fought you before and you," Zuko pointed at the Water Tribesman, " are a klutz."

"So what, are you saying that Momo would beat you in a fight?" Sokka accused, ignoring the insult.

"I am _not _saying that. I am saying that Momo would beat _you _in a fight." Zuko sat back in his chair, a smug smile crossing his face. He hadn't been saying that but he wasn't going to admit that now. Score one for the Fire Nation. Sokka's mouth opened and closed repeatedly while he struggled for a retort. He reminded Zuko of a fish.

"You look like a fish." He missed the indignant look that crossed Sokka's features while he contemplated the amount of beer still in his mug and the amount left in Sokka's. He wondered if Sokka would notice if he finished off his glass and then switched them.

"A _fish_? Well, well you look like... like a... like a platypusbear!" Zuko's head shot up.

"A what? A _platypusbear_?" His single eyebrow was arched as high into his forehead as it would go. "I _do not _look like a platypusbear!"

"Yea, yea." Sokka inspected his suddenly empty mug, confusion written plainly on his face. "Did you switch glasses with me? I swear I didn't finish my beer yet."

Zuko swallowed the last of Sokka's beer and set the empty mug on the table, next to his old one. "No. Don't you think you would have noticed if I'd done that?"

"Yea, you're right. I guess I must have finished it."

**********************************

They stumbled out of the tent, shielding their eyes from the blinding sunlight, their brains and bodies happily numbed. Each boy had an arm wrapped around the other's shoulders as much out of camaraderie as the fact that if either were to let go, they would both probably fall on their faces.

"Man, Zuko, you are the best. I would trust you with my life."

"Where did our beers go? Didn't I just have a beer?"

Sokka rolled his head to the side to look at his friend. "We should get shots and then you, you light them on fire and then we'll drink 'em."

"We _should _do that. I'm a firebender!"

"No man, you are _the _firebender." Sokka made a haphazard attempt to knock Zuko on the shoulder but only managed to lose his balance and land hard on the ground, dragging Zuko down with him. They landed, laughing, in a heap of tangled limbs.

"I _told _you. You're a klutz! I would totally put money on Momo in a fight."

"When did you tell me that?"

"You have to buy the beer again."

"Why do I have to buy the beer now?"

"Because you're a klutz."

"Maybe I meant to do that and you just got in my way." Sokka struggled to disentangle himself from Zuko's legs, rubbing at his head as if that would make the fog surrounding his brain dissipate. Zuko managed to push himself to his feet and began walking with drunken determination towards the closest beer vendor he could see. Sokka stayed on the ground for a few seconds, rubbing a sore spot on his back and admiring the way that Zuko's ass moved when he walked.

******************************************************

They ended up in another tent, this one smaller and darker inside, sharing a pitcher of golden lager that Sokka thought reflected Zuko's eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes."

Zuko coughed on a mouthful of beer, spitting a good amount of it onto the table that separated them. A deep blush covered the Water Tribesman's face but, thankfully, went unnoticed due to the alcohol fueled flush already tinting his skin.

"I mean, they're the same color as the beer and beer's pretty... awesome. Pretty awesome. The beer."

"Right the beer. You uh, you have...They're blue. I like blue. I guess."

Both boys took long awkward swills out of their mugs, avoiding meeting each other's gazes.

"Good beer."

"Yea, really good."

"Beer's good."

"Yea."

"Hey man," Sokka looked at Zuko thoughtfully, completely forgetting his earlier embarrassment. "Cheers." He lifted his mug to Zuko who smiled and returned the gesture. The clinking of glass went unheard above the din of the other patrons but it reconnected the two young men all the same. They both drank deeply again.

"You're a good guy, Zuko."

"You too, Sokka. You're, like, my first real friend. I've never had any real friends."

"Man, you're like, my _best _friend." Sokka leaned forward, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. The firebender leaned into the touch, trying to focus his eyes in the dark. Sokka's face seemed really close but he couldn't be sure. Everything was too blurry. He could vaguely make out Sokka's lips moving. They looked soft. He wondered what they would taste like. Wait. Was Sokka talking? What was he saying?

"What did you say?"

"I love you, man. Like, I seriously _love _you."

Zuko felt his face warm. Was Sokka hitting on him? He leaned closer. He didn't want to admit it but he kind of hoped that he was.

"We should go." Zuko drained his beer and stood rather ungracefully. He was forced to lay his hands on the tabletop to keep himself from toppling over. The younger teen snorted and slapped the table, an uncontrollable fit of laughter shaking his thin frame. Zuko glared and punched him roughly in the shoulder.

"Oww. What was that for?"

Zuko glared at him and pointed towards the exit.

"Outside. Now."

"Fine. Geez. Grouch."

Sokka pushed out his chair loudly and got up, latching onto Zuko's arm for support, enjoying the way the firebender's muscles played under his fingers. He suddenly had an almost unmanageable desire to bite the paler teen's neck and run his tongue over the pulsing vein that stood out above his collar.

They stumbled to the exit, earning more than a few glares from the other patrons on their way. The sun was going down, painting the sky with a vivid mixture of pinks and oranges.

Sokka thought he was being discreet when he slipped his hand under Zuko's sleeve, lightly running his thumb over the sensitive skin.

Zuko thought he was walking straight as he dragged the younger boy towards the closest dark alley. He cursed his destination audibly, if a bit slurred, as it seemed to move farther away from him even as he pushed towards it.

Finally they made it to the mouth of the alley. Neither boy looked to see if they were alone before Sokka found his back pressed up against a stone wall and Zuko's mouth hungrily attempting to devour his. Tan arms wrapped possessively around red clad shoulders, gloved hands grasping tightly at long black hair.

The kiss was clumsy but passionate. Closeted emotions that had been subconsciously blocked, found freedom in the boys' inebriated state, resulting in awkward groping and a complete lack of gentle movement. Zuko's hands found purchase on Sokka's hips, his fingertips digging deeply into skin and cloth.

Sokka pulled his mouth away, desperate to find that sweet spot on Zuko's neck that he had been eyeing earlier. They both reeked of stale beer but neither noticed, their senses numbed to everything but their arousal. If they had been attacked at that moment they would have made very easy targets.

When he found the pulse point on Zuko's neck, Sokka felt himself come to life against the older boy's thigh, which was wedged conveniently between his legs. He moaned into Zuko's skin and nipped lightly at the taut muscle, delighted at the frantic beat he was causing in the firebender. A pale hand found its way under the folds of blue cloth covering Sokka's chest, raking a nail across the hidden tan skin and tweaking a pert nipple.

The Water Tribesman gasped and tightened his grip on Zuko's hair, yanking violently. Zuko hissed and slammed Sokka harder against the wall, oblivious to the bruising that Sokka would be forced to hide in the morning. He pulled Sokka's tunic away from the sash that was supposed to hold it closed, leaving the white fabric tied around his now bare waist.

Sokka pulled away from Zuko's neck, seeking out the warmth of his mouth again. Their lips met with less violence the second time but there was no lack of fervor. The tanned teen bucked against Zuko's thigh when he felt the firebender's tongue pushing against his lips. He parted them, allowing Zuko entry, and lost all sense of the scratching brick at his back when he felt Zuko's arousal twitch against his stomach.

His hand moved of its own accord down Zuko's back, eager to touch the appendage that was throbbing against him beat for beat with his own heart. He wedged his arm between them, his hand ghosting over Zuko with hesitance, the rush of blood through their bodies the only thing either boy could hear.

They didn't realize that they weren't alone until the very wall that they were leaning against pushed against them, knocking them to the ground. Zuko landed on his back with Sokka sprawled on top of him, his erection pressing, painfully now, into the younger boy's abdomen.

"What the...?" Sokka looked around, dazed, missing the look of abject horror that was covering Zuko's face.

"You two are SO busted. Thisis _classic_. You're going to be my slaves forever!"

"_Toph?_" The two boys spoke simultaneously, crimson blushes coloring their cheeks at being caught in such an intimate situation, even if the girl was blind.

"Yea, and you're lucky it was me and not Sugarqueen, who's about a block behind me by the way. I'd hurry and get my drunk ass cleaned up if I were you two." She laughed maliciously as she turned away. "I'll do my best to stall her if you want to try and finish." She started to walk away, her voice fading with the distance. "Oh man, I cannot _wait _until I can drink."

The boys looked at each other sheepishly, suddenly very aware of what they had been doing. As their buzzes began to rapidly fade they pulled apart, awkwardly trying to straighten up. As they helped each other to a standing position, both still a little unsteady on their feet, Zuko cleared his throat uncomfortably. He avoided looking Sokka in the eye but stuck out his hand.

"Still friends?"

Sokka smirked and grasped his hand tightly, hesitating before he pulled the firebender forward, meeting his lips in one last passionate kiss that was eagerly reciprocated. After a few seconds he pulled away and made sure to look Zuko in the eye.

"Still friends."

They didn't voice it but each boy made a mental note to make sure they came back the next year, _without_ the rest of the gaang.

_**fin**_

_Zuko's super ooc but it's cool because he's drunk. Also, they were drinking __**Zuko **__boxed wine on tonight's always sunny episode. Anyone else notice that? Just me? Ok. _


End file.
